Mum's Comfort
by KLMG
Summary: Ginny Potter tries to cheer up her daughter after she gets her heart broken


**I OWN NOTHING!**

**This takes place the night before the Epilogue of my other story "Happy Anniversary"**

Ginny Potter was sitting in her desk getting some work done on her quidditch articles when she decided to check on her teenage kids, who where home for Christmas vacation. She walked down the hall stopping in front of James' room. She heard him talking with someone using that muggle contraption that Harry bought him for his birthday what was it called again, a "fell-phone". she knew who he was talking to, his girlfriend Alice Longbottom, who was the daughter of Neville and Hannah. She carefully leaned in trying to listen in on the conversation between her son and his serious girlfriend.

James was lying on his bed with his feet on the wall. His left arm was resting across his chest while the other was holding his cell-phone. "Yeah I miss you too Alice, but I have to stay here because my parents want me to stay with the family-I know it sucks." James said "I promise, when we get back, we'll do something romantic. I'll bring the fire whiskey if you bring your sexy arse…"

"James Sirius Potter!" Ginny yelled busting through the door.

James was so shocked that he fell to the floor. "MUM! Privacy!" he exclaimed. He turned off his phone and stood up.

"What's this I hear about you and Alice drinking fire whiskey!"

James annoyingly rolled his eyes.

"Your father and I will have a talk with you when he gets here. Now where is your brother and sister?" Ginny asked.

"How the bloody hell should I know?"

"Don't you use that kind of language with me young man!"

"Sorry." He muttered

"Now clean this room of your, it's a filthy, and stop using that damn felly-phone all the time."

"It's called a cell-phone mum."

"Whatever." she said as she exited the room and went downstairs where she found her other son or as she called him the "quiet one".

Albus was sitting in the living room studying, with books scattered all over the table.

Ginny sat down right next to him trying to see what he was studying. "Al, honey. How are you doing with school?" she asked.

"I' m doing fine mum." he responded without taking his eyes off the page.

Ginny stood up, kissed his head and went upstairs. She noticed that he daughter's door was closed. She put her ear to the door and listen to what sounded like crying. She softly knocked on the door. "Lily sweetie are you okay?" she asked. When she didn't get a response she opened the door and saw that her daughter had tears coming down her cheeks.

"Lily, what happened? Why are you crying?"

Lily sniffled and wiped her off with her sweater sleeve. "Nothing." she said weakly

"Lily, if it was nothing then why are you crying? Did James do something?"

Lily just shook her head and sniffled again.

"Come on, you can tell me."

Lily sighed and looked at her mother. "I saw a boy I like kissing another girl, and it wasn't just any other girl, it was Rose."

Ginny was shocked at what he daughter just said. "Rose was kissing a boy? Who was the boy?"

"Scorpius." she answered

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Scorpius? Scorpius Malfoy? Rose and Scorpius? …and you liked him?"

Lily nodded

Ginny sat down next to her and wrapped her arm around her daughter trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry sweetie. I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better." Ginny said while rubbing her daughter's back.

Lily raised her head to meet her mother's eyes. "You're not made at me for liking him, are you?"

"Of course not honey. I'm just upset that you got you're heart broken. I know what it's like to have you're heart broken."

"you do?"

Ginny nodded

"Who was it?" Lily wondered

"Your father." Ginny explained

"Daddy? When? How? Why?" Lily had know that her parents had dated since they went to school, but she never knew that they had broken up.

"Well remember how I told you about the war, and how you father, uncle Ron and aunt Hermione?

Lily nodded

"Well after the school year ended, he broke things off because he didn't want me to be a target." Ginny explained

"That's pretty noble. Stupid, but noble." Lily said

Ginny snorted at her daughters comment. "That's what I said, but he wouldn't listen. He said that if Voldemort found out about our relationship, he would use it against us."

"That doesn't make any sense, I mean you were still in danger whether or not…When did you guys get back together?" she asked her mother.

"The day after the war ended. I know it seems like it won't get better, but it does, trust me. If it makes you feel any better, I have a good feeling that your uncle Ron is probably going to ground Rose."

Lily smirked and hugged her mother. "Thanks mum."


End file.
